


Asahi & Noya Start Having Sex

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ASMR?, Dirty Talk, First Time, First time writing smut XD, M/M, Smut, Top!Noya, bottom!asahi, i have sinned, kind of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya have sex for the first time. This is kind of PWP, but also kind of not? Mostly smut though (with some fluff as well I guess)<br/>(Also bottom!Asahi ftw!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I wrote a smut! :O I know  
> I hope it's at least half decent, let me know. I may consider having some sexy times in my big fics (current or future), but only if I know I can actually write them well enough that everyone's not gonna just complain :P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and any feedback you might have (and yes there will be a chapter 2)
> 
> nightshade

                Nishinoya sat humming as he tried to focus on the papers sprawled across the coffee table, itching his temple with the end of his pencil as he tried to find the equation he needed somewhere in his mess of hastily scribbled notes.

                “Asahi-saaaan,” Nishinoya moaned, “I can’t figure this out, can’t you just do it?”

                “No Noya, I can’t just do your homework for you – we’ve been over this,” Asahi explained patiently, “I’m sure you can figure it out by yourself, you’re smarter than me anyway,”

                “Nooo, you’re way smarter than me, and you’re older too,” Nishinoya said, not giving up in his attempt to get out of homework, “Can’t you just help at least? I’m sure if you explain it I’ll get it right away,”

                “Okay,” Asahi conceded, sliding down from his seat on the couch onto the floor next to Nishinoya, looking at the papers in front of him, trying to decipher Nishinoya’s handwriting so he could figure out what the problem was, “You know, maybe if you had neater handwriting it would be easier for you to understand?”

                “I can read it fine!” Nishinoya squawked, “I’m the only one who needs to read it anyway, so what’s it matter?”

                “The teacher has to be able to read it too,” the ace pointed out, subtly reminding Nishinoya of the significant amount of marks he’d lost in his last exam due to illegible answers. Nishinoya, mumbled to himself, sweeping the papers away from Asahi before he could make any more jabs at his penmanship.

                “Good bye boys,” a woman’s voice called from the entry to the living room.

                “Bye mum,” Asahi waved at her,

                “Uh, good bye Azumane-san,” Nishinoya added as she smiled at them and left, the sound of the front door locking as she left, “Where’s your mum going?” the libero asked curiously.

                “Oh, she’s going to her brother’s house to watch his kids for the night. He and his wife are going out of town for the weekend or something, so she offered to watch the house and that for them,” Asahi explained absently, having gone back to his own studies. When he didn’t hear Nishinoya start writing or shuffling papers again, he looked over to him, wondering if he had changed his mind again and still wanted his help. He became somewhat nervous however when he saw Nishinoya just staring at him, a funny look on his face.

                “So we’re all alone?” the younger boy prompted, wiggling his eyebrows, “All night?”

                “Uh, yeah,” Asahi managed, mouth suddenly quite dry.

                “You know, we’ve been studying for a while,” Nishinoya said with mock innocence, “Maybe we should take a little break?” The libero had slunk his way up off the floor and onto the couch with Asahi who had started to blush profusely at what the boy was hinting at.

                “Um, I mean, it’s only been thirty minutes – ah!” Asahi started, gasping when Nishinoya crawled closer, nipping at his earlobe teasingly, “Uh, I guess maybe a short break would be okay,” he agreed, voice slightly higher in pitch than usual. Nishinoya just grinned, before locking the ace in a passionate kiss without hesitation. The smaller boy always did seem to be able to turn it on like the flick of a switch, although he did tend to try and hold back a little, knowing it took Asahi a little longer to warm up.

                “Mhmm,” Asahi moaned as the smaller boy sucked on his lower lip, leaving it slightly swollen when he released it, trailing his impassioned kisses along the boy’s jaw and and down his neck, “Uh, Noya?” Asahi asked tentatively when he realised the libero had repositioned himself to be straddling one of his legs, his already half-hard length pressing into his thigh like a hot poker.

                “Sorry,” Nishinoya apologised, pulling back a little, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while still pressing his crotch against the ace’s leg, “I got a little carried away,”

                “Uh, that’s okay,” Asahi reassured him, “Just don’t go so fast maybe, I mean, we do have some time...” he trailed off, embarrassed, before leaning up for a more chaste kiss in the hopes of ending the awkwardness.

                “Actually,” Nishinoya said apprehensively, pulling back when Asahi leaned up, causing him to hesitate in concern that something was wrong, “About that... We do have all night, so, I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to... you know, do more than kiss?”

                “Eh?!” Asahi exclaimed, a little spooked by the sudden proposal. They’d made out a number of times, and with Nishinoya’s levels of passion they had once or twice ended in an awkward mess afterwards, but they’d never had _sex_ , which seemed to be what the smaller boy was implying. The closest they’d ever gotten was that one time Nishinoya had tried to give Asahi a blowjob in the storage closet after practice until they were interrupted by a now “heavily traumatised” Tanaka.

                “I, uh, I’ve just been thinking about it for a while, and, you know, how often do we get to spend a night unsupervised?” Nishinoya explained, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, “But, you know, whatever. If you don’t want to we can just make out, or something...” Nishinoya looked a little worried when Asahi didn’t say anything, thinking maybe that the ace didn’t want to have sex with him after all, when Asahi leant up again the same as before, pulling the startled boy into a sweet gentle kiss.

                “I-if, ahem, if you want to?” Asahi replied after breaking the contact, trying to sound a bit cooler than he was currently feeling.

                “Really?” Nishinoya giggled softly, covering Asahi’s forehead with light butterfly kisses before continuing, “Do you, uh, want to go upstairs?” When Asahi nodded, not quite trusting his voice, Nishinoya extricated himself from the ace, gently tugging on Asahi’s hand, leading him towards the stair and up to the older boy’s bedroom.

                Nishinoya sat on the end of the extra cushiony bed, feeling a little nervous despite having made out on the very bed a number of times,

                “Uh, so how should we start?” Nishinoya asked as Asahi stood in front of him, wringing his hands just so he had something to do with them, “Should we just, uh, take everything off or...?” Asahi had started blushing immensely, comforted a little by the fact that the libero’s face was quite colourful as well, and just sort of nodded along but didn’t really make any move to begin.

                “Asahi,” Nishinoya said in a calm voice, despite the flush in his cheeks, the fact that he was still in a state of arousal apparent when he stood up from the bed and stepped towards the ace, reaching up a placing a hand on his cheek, “I love you, okay? Whatever you’re comfortable with, just tell me – I know sometimes I can push a little too fast so, just let me know... I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to,”

                “O-okay,” Asahi accepted, taking a deep breath before reaching down and cupping Nishinoya through his now tight fitting pants, causing the boy to jump a little at the unexpected friction, “I, uh, I love you to Yuu and, uh, I... I want this too,” The taller boy smiled softly at the boy, forgetting for a moment where his hands were until the warmth was suddenly gone as Nishinoya stood back, pulling the ace with him and collapsing back onto the bed, Asahi falling on top with an ‘oof’ as Nishinoya giggled again, half nerves half anticipation of what was to come.

                “So, can I take this off?” Nishinoya asked, fingers playing with the hem of Asahi’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head when he nodded in the affirmative, tossing it aside to some corner of the room. Nishinoya was lost for a moment as his hands explored the broad planes of the ace’s chest, mouth opening a little in awe as his thumbs flicked over the boys hardening nipples, causing odd little noises and sighs.

                “N-Noya?” Asahi asked tentatively, the smaller boy caught up in his explorations, “Uh, you...?” Nishinoya, getting the message, smirked and whipped his shirt off with a speed that Tanaka would be envious of, loving the look on Asahi’s face as he watched his gaze sweep over his exposed skin. Pulling the boy down into a kiss, their eyes closed, Nishinoya’s hands sprawled across the ace’s back, pulling him closer, while Asahi’s hands explored Nishinoya’s chest, skimming over the lithe but firm form, running down his sides until they held his waist, thumbs rubbing over the ridge of his hip bones.

                As the kiss deepened, Nishinoya sliding his tongue into Asahi’s mouth as if to pull him closer still, Asahi’s tumbs began flicking at the libero’s waistband, slowly pushing his shorts lower on his hips until, frustrated, one of Nishinoya’s hands abandoned its spot on the small of Asahi’s back and tugged at his shorts, wriggling them down to his ankles and kicking them off, leaving only his boxers, held taut by his now fully erect length.

                “Asahi,” Nishinoya moaned as the ace slowly started mouthing down his neck, grinding up against him, a small moist patch forming on his boxers. His hands slid further down, Asahi arching slightly to accommodate the boys wandering hands without compromising his own actions. Nishinoya cupped Asahi’s firm buttocks, revelling in the rare opportunity to knead the muscle there, built from years of volleyball, just like the rest of him.

                “Asahi,” he moaned again, more insistently, the ace pulling off and standing up, looking down at the small boy on his bed, legs slightly parted, face flushed and eyes blown, he tugged his own pants of, leaving the both of them in just boxers, and both clearly aroused. “I wanna see,” Nishinoya prompted, eyeing the prominent bulge barely covered beneath the fabric of Asahi’s boxers.

                Asahi hesitated a moment before pulling the boxers off in a single motion, his cock springing back up. Nishinoya sat up, looking at it, studying it intently. He’d only seen it naked like this the once, in the dark of the storage closet, they’d been rushed and it had only been peeking out the fly of Asahi’s pants – this was much different and Nishinoya wanted to take every opportunity he could get, not knowing when the chance might arise again.

                A hand on each cheek of Asahi’s ass, Nishinoya pulled the standing ace closer so that his exposed cock was right in front of him, looking up at the blushing ace before gently taking part of the head into his mouth, suckling on it gently without breaking eye contact. Asahi gasped at the sensation of Nishinoya’s soft lips, gently pulsing around the head or his cock, the tip of his tongue flickering across it as if trying to taste it. Just as he was starting to get used to the sensation, he was overwhelmed once again as Nishinoya suddenly took his cock deeper into his mouth, fully enveloping the head and getting a full half way down the shaft before pulling back and repeating the motion over and over.

                Finally looking back down at the boy sucking his dick, he almost came at the sight of Nishinoya, cheeks hollowed out and bobbing on the end of his cock, eyes blown wide and still looking up at him filled with both innocence and lust at the same time. Stepping back, Nishinoya’s mouth coming off with a quiet pop, a thin string of saliva still linking his cock to the boys lips, Asahi noticed one of the boys hands was missing from his ass. Looking for it he saw Nishinoya had pulled his own cock out of his boxers, stroking it at a slow rhythm while he’d been sucking on Asahi’s cock.

                “Why’d you step back?” Nishinoya asked, voice a little raspy, “Wasn’t it good?”

                “Hmm,” Asahi hummed, unable to take his eyes of Nishinoya’s cock, his limber hand still slowly pumping it, the end a little slick from precum. The idea of him being so aroused just by sucking him made it all the more erotic. “Ah, t-too good... I was about to, you know,”

                “Oh,” Nishinoya sighed, mouth forming a little ‘o’, “Did you, uh, did you want to do something else then? I, uh, I have some stuff in my bag,”

                “Uh, stuff?” Asahi asked nervously.

                “Uh, yeah, I told you, I’ve kinda been thinking about this for a while, so, I got the things we’d need,” Nishinoya explained. He got up off the bed and started waddling over to where his bag was, getting irritated by his half off boxers half way there he pulled them off and threw them to the ground. He bent over, rummaging down to the bottom of his bag for something, unaware of Asahi staring in awe at the sight of the naked libero, bent over, hard cock wobbling between his legs as he moved, small pert ass in the air.

                “Here,” Nishinoya announced, turning around and blushing when he saw Asahi staring and realised what he’d been staring at, “Uh, lube, and some condoms,” Nishinoya explained, putting a small bottle and a small box of condoms on the bed, “I don’t know why I got embarrassed, I mean, you’re gonna be getting a closer look in a minute anyway,” he laughed nervously, sitting back down on the bed. Asahi swallowed harshly at the boys words,

                “Uh, I was actually, um... I don’t know if, uh,” Asahi stuttered, too embarrassed to talk properly.

                “Oh, did you not mean...” Nishinoya grew even more embarrassed, fearing he’d misinterpreted Asahi’s intentions, “It’s okay, we don’t have to – I’m happy if you just want to use of mouths or-“

                “No, that’s not it,” Asahi managed to say, not able to look at the small aroused boy sitting on his bed as he spoke, “I, uh, it’s just, I also kind of thought about _it_ , and, uh, it said that the person on the bottom can get hurt and stuff. I just, I don’t want our first time to hurt, or be horrible... I sort of thought maybe you would go, uh, on the top?”

                Nishinoya looked at Asahi, confused for a moment as the taller boy stood looking anxiously back at him,

                “You mean, you want _me_ to...” he trailed of, just gesturing animatedly between them, Asahi nodding hesitantly, “But, I mean, didn’t you just say the bottom could get hurt, aren’t you scared or something?”

                “I-it’s okay,” Asahi said, “I trust you. I don’t know what I’m doing and I might freak out or something or, I don’t know. But you’re way more confident than me and, uh, I trust you...”

                Nishinoya looked at Asahi open mouthed for a moment, before standing up and walking over to him, pulling him down for a gentle kiss,

                “I love you too,” he whispered, before pushing Asahi back down onto the bed, crawling up after him, forcing the ace to shuffle back up onto the bed. Nishinoya settled between the ace’s knees, looking down at the third year awkwardly for a moment, “So, uh, should I just start?”

                Asahi nodded, so Nishinoya reached over, uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, pinching them together to watch it slip between his digits smoothly. Looking at Asahi one last time, he inched his way forward a little, causing Asahi to spread his legs a little further apart. He tentatively reached down with his slicked up fingers, moving them around until he found what he was looking for. Gently circling the hole, Nishinoya felt it puckering every time he ran a finger over it, eventually apply a little pressure, allowing his fingertip to slip in slightly, opening the hole a little, making sure to push some of the lube in to help keep everything nice and slick. Soon his finger was in to the second knuckle and he slowly started wriggling it around experimentally, pressing against the warm soft walls.

                He noticed Asahi had started breathing a little heavier, his cock was still hard and Nishinoya gave into temptation, leaning down and licking a stripe up it’s underside, causing Asahi to shudder while Nishinoya spread the weak taste of precum across his tongue, going back again two or three times to lap at the small amount that had formed at the tip to get a better feel for it. As he continued to wriggle his finger inside the larger boy, slowly adding a subtle thrusting motion as well, he decided to ask what it was like,

                “Does it feel good Asahi?” Nishinoya asked lustily, watching the boy writhe a little underneath him as he started prodding a second finger at the boys entrance.

                “Nnh, feels weird... good weird though...” Asahi mumbled, choosing to focus more on the sensations coming from his ass than on his words, “Kind of like ASMR, but in my butt...” An odd empty feeling overtook him for a moment as Nishinoya sharply withdrew his fingers, causing him to hiss slightly and the sudden lack of sensation.

                “Uh, sorry,” Nishinoya apologised, applying som emore lube to his fingers before reinserting one, slowly adding a second as Asahi’s hole began to stretch more, “I, uh, didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff...”

                “Huh... is that weird?” Asahi asked worried, hole tightening again as he became concerned that he’d said something wrong.

                “N-no, not at all, I guess plenty of people like it,” Nishinoya assured him, hesitating to say something else. After a few moment he continued a lot more quietly, barely audible above the sof t squelching of his fingers slowly thrusting and stretching Asahi’s ass, “Should.. should I do that now or...” Asahi looked at him confused,

                “Should you do ASMR? While we have sex?” Asahi was confused by the question at first, thinking out loud as a result of the attention being diverted to the sensations Nishinoya was producing below, “I guess I never really thought about it. Ungh, I, uh, just watched videos and that when I was stressed...” He suddenly imagined however, Nishinoya whispering dirty things in his ear, while continuing to thrust his fingers into him over and over... “Uh, it could be good, I guess,” Asahi blurted, embarrassed by the fantasy.

                Looking at Nishinoya though, he still seemed quite apprehensive,

                “Not if you don’t want to though,” Asahi reassured him, “I mean, let’s maybe focus on just having sex first before we start adding onto it,”

                “Yeah,” Nishinoya agreed, visibly relaxing, “You’re right, let’s just not worry about it today,” He began stretching Asahi with renewed vigour, soon fitting a third finger into Asahi’s twitching hole.

                “Uh, Noya,” Asahi grunted, “I, uh, I think you can go now,”

                “O-okay,” Nishinoya said, retracting his fingers and pulling out one of the condoms, tearing open the packet with his teeth and fumbling for a few seconds while he pulled the condom on. Lubing up his covered cock with his still slick hand, he suckled on the tip of Asahi’s cock again, causing him to moan and buck his hips slightly. Nishinoya grinned at the reaction, sitting back to line up the head of his cock with Asahi’s fluttering hole before slowly pushing in, stopping once the head was in as Asahi grimaced slightly in discomfort.

                “I-it’s okay, it doesn’t hurt, just, just go slow,” Asahi coached him as Nishinoya continued slowly pushing his cock in until it was enveloped entirely in velvety warmth.

                “Oh my god Asahi, it’s so good,” Nishinoya moaned as he stayed still, waiting for the ace to adjust to his length, “You’re sucking on my cock so much, I think I might cum just from this!” Asahi was also moaning beneath him, soon grinding his hips down onto the smaller boy’s cock, looking for friction.

                More than willing to give it, Nishinoya began thrusting shallowly, slowly picking up speed as Asahi continued to moan, particularly when he thrust in at just the right angle, grazing his prostate and causing the ace’s cock to twitch madly, precum dribbling down the sides. Nishinoya gripped the cock in his slicked hands, adding to the already bountiful precum, pumping Asahi’s cock in time with his own thrusts.

                “Unnnh, so good Noya,” Asahi moaned, torn between grinding down onto the boy’s thrusting cock or bucking up into his slick warm hand, “Feel so good inside, right there, please, faster!”

                Nishinoya began rutting into the ace, pushing his legs up and back further, driving himself deeper into the wet warmth of his ass, pounding against the boy’s prostate. With a prolonged moan, spurts of hot cum started shooting out of Asahi’s cock as Nishinoya continued pumping it in his hands, fucking his hole over and over as his orgasm continued. The orgasm was sent through Asahi’s ass, pulsing around Nishinoya’s cock, sucking him deeper and deeper until he gave a short cry, spilling his cum into the condom, continuing to ride his orgasm out as he continued to thrust into Asahi’s eager hole.

                Eventually, Nishinoya pulled out gently, removing the condom, leaving it to the side as he rolled over next to Asahi, both breathing heavily, exhausted and hazy from their respective orgasms. Nishinoya absently took a finger, trailing it through the cum that was splashed across Asahi’s chest, swirling it around before bringing his fingers to his face, inspecting the result of him fucking Asahi sticking between his fingers. He tentatively touched his tongue to it, much to Asahi’s distaste,

                “Don’t do that,” he breathed, “It’s gross,”

                “I don’t see how anything that came out of that could be gross,” Nishinoya retorted weakly, shoving his fingers in his mouth and sucking, ignoring the taste and swallowing the lot just to spite Asahi who just grimaced and chuckled.

                “I love you Yuu,” he sighed, grabbing the boy’s other hand in his,

                “I love you too, Asahi,” Nishinoya replied, the two soon falling asleep in the bed, waking up the next morning entangled and naked, and a little irritated that they hadn’t bothered to clean up before falling asleep, something they vowed to remember for next time. _Next time, huh?_ Nishinoya thought to himself with a mixture of feelings at Asahi’s words, _I can’t wait_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was actually entirely born from my new headcanon that Asahi listens to ASMR stuff :P
> 
> Message me or whatever on tumblr if you have anything to ask/comment/nothing better to do:  
> http://nightshade--19.tumblr.com/


	2. Nishinoya Learns Some Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, what have I done. This is just sinful self-indulgence, please forgive me :D  
> I don't even know what happened. This is why I shouldn't write smut, it's too smutty.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for not judging
> 
> nightshade

                It was a Friday afternoon, after practice had already finished, and Asahi was with Sugawara and Daichi getting some meat buns, without the rest of the team in tow for once.

                “I mean, don’t get me wrong I love our kouhai and all, but it is nice to just go out once and a while, just the three of us,” Sugawara commented wistfully as he finished his food.

                “I think Ukai appreciates the lack of excitement as well,” Daichi added, laughing to himself. Asahi just happily chewed away, content to sit quietly with his two friends, trying not to think too hard about how this would be the last year they would ever get to do this. Startled by the buzzing coming from his pocket, Asahi almost choked on his meat bun, scrambling to pull the phone out so it would stop beeping.

                ‘ _Wanna come over to my house tonight. Parents are gone til Sunday ;-D_ ’

                Asahi blushed at the suggestiveness of Nishinoya’s text, easily able to imagine the libero actually winking like that were he to be there in person. It had been just over a fortnight since they’d... made love, as Asahi insisted on referring to it (Nishinoya seemed much more approving of the term ‘fucked’ to Asahi’s dismay) and it was clear that the boy seemed up for a round two. It wasn’t as if the ace hadn’t thought about it himself, and the last time had gone much better than he’d anticipated, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. What if the first time had just been a fluke?

                “Oooh, what’s this?” Sugawara crowed with glee, having slipped behind the ace to peek at his phone after he’d been staring at it unresponsively for the past two minutes, “Did you just get a booty call? Who’s it from?” the setter asked teasingly. Asahi was silently thankful that Nishinoya had changed his contact in the ace’s phone to ‘bf <3’ a month ago as a joke (and that he kept coming up with some excuse not to change it back). Sugawara and Daichi knew he was gay, but he hadn’t told them he was dating Nishinoya, he was worried if it got out he was dating a team mate it would be weird (or just that the teasing would be unrelenting, especially since Nishinoya would probably thrive off of it).

                “Uh, it’s no one – I mean, it’s not a b-booty call, it’s just a friend,” Asahi stammered, knowing he was being far from convincing.

                “Leave the poor guy alone Suga,” Daichi nagged before reassuring the ace, “If you don’t want to tell us you don’t have to,”

                “Aww, spoilsport,” Sugawara whined, “I’ll find out eventually anyways,” he said, eyes twinkling devilishly, Asahi smiling nervously.

                “Uhh... I have to go now...” he said, backing away slowly, blushing as Sugawara proceeded to wolf whistle after him as he left,

                “Don’t forget to use protection!” the setter called after him, Asahi picking up speed, thankful no one was around to witness his embarrassment.

 

                *******

 

                ‘ _Where are you? You didn’t answer the door_ ’ Asahi texted to Nishinoya, shifting awkwardly outside the front of his house, startling when his phone buzzed almost immediately in response,

                ‘ _Upstairs. Doors unlocked._ ’

                Testing the door, Asahi indeed found it was unlocked, locking it carefully behind him when he entered, slipping his shoes off before heading in further. He was both curious and nervous about the libero’s text, if he was upstairs, why didn’t he answer the door? Heading straight for Nishinoya’s room, he found the door closed. Opening it gently he almost fainted when he saw what was inside.

                Nishinoya was knelt on the bed, looking at Asahi over his shoulder, and completely naked. That was enough to render Asahi speechless, but what really left him dumbfounded was the set of handcuffs holding the boys slender wrists behind his back.

                “Uh, hey,” Nishinoya greeted awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say, “Surprise,”

                “N-Noya?” Asahi finally managed to stammer, “W-what are... w-what?”

                “Uh, sorry, they don’t really fit that well,” Nishinoya started explaining nonchalantly, lifting his hands behind him slightly, the handcuffs slipping up and down his arms as he moved, “They keep falling off, but, I couldn’t find any smaller ones. We can just pretend though, right?” Asahi just stared, still not sure what was going on and not sure whether he should be more concerned with the blood rushing up to his face, or the blood that appeared to be rushing elsewhere.

                “I-is it not okay?” Nishinoya asked self-consciously, turning on the bed to face Asahi, who made a great effort to avert his gaze from the libero’s downstairs department, “Th-they we’re the smallest ones they had... I thought about getting something else, but, these were the only things there that I could actually figure out what they did... ha, ha,” he nervously forced a little laughter, hoping to make light of things, but feeling more and more self-conscious by the second.

                “I-I’m sorry,” Nishinoya suddenly apologised in a shaky voice, “I, I don’t really know much about this kind of stuff, and the lady in the store kept giving me weird looks, and-“

                “Yuu,” Asahi said quietly, struggling to get over his shock and confusion to reassure the normally brash, confident boy who was suddenly in front of him shaking, “What are you doing?”

                “Eh?” Nishinoya stopped rambling, looking just as confused as Asahi, “Wait – were you supposed to wear them? I-I’m sorry, I just thought- Here, here, I’m sorry,” Nishinoya slipped the handcuffs off without even unlocking them, getting up to try and hand them over to Asahi. The ace stopped him before he could get off the bed, holding him by the shoulders and looking him the eyes,

                “Yuu, what’s going on? Why do you have handcuffs?!”

                “B-but,” Nishinoya wavered, “L-Last time, you said you liked ASMR? I thought if I didn’t, you know, do that kind of stuff, maybe you wouldn’t want to do it again...”

                “Noya,” Asahi asked flatly, surprisingly calm considering he was holding a vulnerable, naked Nishinoya in his hands, “What is ASMR?”

                “You know...” Nishinoya mumbled, blushing even deeper when it became apparent the ace wanted an actual answer, “All that... stuff, with blindfolds, and whips, and, and handcuffs,” he explained, holding up the pair of handcuffs as evidence.

                “Noya, I think you’re talking about BDSM,” Asahi sighed, almost amused by the boy’s confusion.

                “What?” Nishinoya asked, confused, “Wh-what’s ASMR then? I-I thought it was all that stuff! I don’t know if I can do more than that... I’m sorry Asahi, I-I can’t...” Nishinoya started sobbing, having overwhelmed himself with nerves.

                “Shhh, shhh,” Asahi tried to comfort the small boy, embracing him gently, “You don’t have to do anything – I don’t even think ASMR is a sex thing, at least, I never really thought it was,” the ace explained.

                “B-but, you said that-“ Noya started to say.

                “Noya, you had your fingers up my butt,” Asahi laughed, “I probably wasn’t saying the most eloquent or well thought out things of my life,” Nishinoya managed a hiccupy giggle as well, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m not going to hate you or something either, I wouldn’t care if we never had sex again-“

                “No!” Nishinoya interrupted, pouting slightly, “We can’t _never_ have sex!”

                “Okay,” Asahi chuckled, glad Nishinoya seemed to be getting over his worries already, “The we could have the most boring, vanilla sex in history, and I’d _still_ love you,”

                “So,” Nishinoya asked after a few moments of silence, Asahi just holding the smaller boy gently, “What is ASMR then?”

                “What? Why?” Asahi asked

                “Well, I don’t want to have the _most_ boring and vanilla sex in history,” Nishinoya complained, “Just, maybe, no chains and leather stuff,”

                “What exactly did you- Never mind, I don’t think I want to know,” Asahi laughed before explaining, “It’s just like sounds, or people speaking, like really close to your ear or something. It always makes me all... tingly,”

                “So my fingers up your butt made you feel _tingly_?” Nishinoya snickered.

                “I guess? It wasn’t like it was a bad tingly,” Asahi defended, embarrassed.

                “But, when I asked you, you said it sounded good to do? What do you just want me to yell in your ear while we fuck?” Nishinoya asked confused.

                “What? No!” Asahi said, blushing again at Nishinoya’s nonchalant usage of the ‘f-word’, “They _whisper_ in your ear. And, I don’t know, maybe... I don’t know, it’s probably stupid, just forget about it,”

                “Mhmmm,” Nishinoya hummed, unconvinced. He leaned up next to Asahi’s ear before whispering, “And what exactly should I be whispering?” The mixture of Nishinoya’s naked form pressed up against him, and his voice whispering in his ear in such a suggestive tone made Asahi shiver slightly, feeling himself twitch a little in his pants. Apparently Nishinoya felt that too, judging by his surprised smirk.

                Pulling Asahi sideways, down onto the bed, Nishinoya straddled his chest, leaning down to kiss the flustered ace.

                “Do you want me to fuck you, Asahi-san?” Nishinoya asked softly in his ear before nipping lightly at his earlobe. Sparks jolted down his spine, straight to his cock, blood rushing to his head. He nodded slightly, as Nishinoya continued to kiss his way down his jaw. “We’ll have to get rid of these then,” he mumbled gently, tugging at the top button of the ace’s shirt and shuffling down Asahi’s body, grinding his already half hard cock against him as he quickly pulled open the boy’s shirt.

                “N-Noya,” Asahi whimpered slightly, his own cock starting to strain in his pants.

                “What is it, Asahi?” Nishinoya whispered, leaning back up to his ear while reaching behind him to palm the ace through his pants, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,”

                Nishinoya slowly began kissing his way down Asahi’s neck and chest, paying extra attention to each of his nipples, suckling them until they turned hard before moving on. He slowly moved down his torso, tongue dipping into his navel, swivelling around for a moment while his hands reached down to open the ace’s fly. Pulling Asahi’s pants open, Nishinoya tugged the boy’s underwear down just enough for his cock to spring free. He licked the head lightly, as if it were one of his Gari Gari Kun popsicles, sucking the head firmly for a few moments before releasing it with a pop.

                The libero grinned devilishly up at Asahi, who was staring down at him, eyes already started to blow wide with lust at the sight of him sucking his hard cock. Nishinoya started pulling the boy’s pants off all the way, a slightly awkward task considering he was lying beneath him on a bed, but it gave Asahi the chance to fully take off his shirt as well, leaving them both naked and aroused, Nishinoya perched on top of Asahi. He reached over to his bedside table, where there was a bottle of lube that Asahi hadn’t noticed before.

                Nishinoya dribbled some of it out onto his fingers, reaching back behind him to between Asahi’s legs, the slick fingers fumbling around for his hole. When they found it, Asahi shivered in pleasure, Nishinoya smiling and leaning forward so he was next to Asahi’s ear, fingers still slowly circling his entrance.

                “You want me to stick them in Asahi-san?” he asked lustily, “I can already feel you twitching down there, already so slick,” Asahi whined from the back of his throat, the combination of Nishinoya’s fingers and voice wrenching it out of him. Spurred on by the encouraging response, Nishinoya decided to carry on. He applied a little bit of pressure, one of his fingers slipping halfway in right away.

                “So greedy, Asahi-san,” he tutted softly, “Already at the second knuckle and I haven’t even tried yet,” He slowly started rocking his finger in and out, reaching a little deeper each time. He could feel Asahi grinding down against his finger every time it entered, dragging his hard cock against Nishinoya’s, pressed against each other between them as the libero stretched over the taller ace to reach both his ears and his ass.

                “So slutty, Asahi-san,” Nishinoya moaned in pleasure from the friction against his cock, “So eager to get fucked,” he said, pushing in a second finger to reiterate his point, earning more whiny moans from the ace. “I can feel you dripping precum already, making your slutty cock all slick against your belly,” the smaller boy commented, feeling the boy’s rock hard cock, slide back and forth against his own as he ground down repeatedly, slicking his own cock in the process.

                He started scissoring his fingers, stretching Asahi’s hole, curling them every now and again to make Asahi moan extra hard as he grazed his prostate.

                “Noya,” Asahi moaned in a breathy voice, “Noya, stop, gonna,”

                “You gonna cum for me?” Nishinoya asked, licking Asahi’s ear before continuing, “Good, I’m gonna make you cum so much! Such a slut, getting off on me finger-fucking your wet hole,”

                Asahi let out a strangled moan, hot cum spurting out of his cock, getting spread between his and Nishinoya’s stomachs as they continued to grind their cocks against each other, Nishinoya pounding his fingers into the ace’s prostate over and over as he came.

                “N-Noya,” Asahi sighed, “Why, I thought you were going to, you know,”

                “Oh don’t worry,” Nishinoya said, lifting himself up and re-positioning himself to straddle the ace’s chest, knees hooked over the boy’s shoulders, cock and stomach still slick with his own cum dominating Asahi’s view from below, “I’m still gonna fuck that slutty hole of yours,” he whispered, bending over so he was talking just above Asahi’s ear, “But first, your gonna clean up that mess of yours with your other fuckhole,”

                Asahi gulped, finding himself salivating at the suggestion. This had gone way beyond ASMR, the way Nishinoya was talking to him, what he was saying, normally this kind of stuff would turn him into a blushing mess, but for some reason right now it was just turning him on more than he’d ever been before. Nishinoya smirked when Asahi opened his mouth slightly ajar.

                “Good boy,” he murmured as he slipped the head of his cock into the ace’s waiting mouth. Asahi began suckling on the head at first, tonguing the slit, licking the sensitive underside, reveling as he heard Nishinoya moan above him, feeling him have to hold back from thrusting forward. He could taste the weak saltiness of his own cum, and the slightly sweeter cum of Nishinoya slowly dribbling out the end every time he flicked the tip of his tongue across the slit.

                “So good Asahi,” Nishinoya murmured, “I want you to take my whole cock, shove it down your throat until you choke on it,” Spurred on by his words, Asahi took more of the boy’s length into his mouth. Not quite going as far as to choke on it or any of that, but managing to comfortably take maybe half of his cock, the boy slowly rocking back and forth into his mouth, driving him wild. The feeling of his cock stretching his lip, the taste of his precum running over his tongue. He sighed in want when Nishinoya suddenly pulled it out, a string of spit and precum trailing from the head to the ace’s puffy lips.

                “Don’t worry babe,” Nishinoya reassured him, “Just swapping one hole for another,” He reached over to the bedside table again, grabbing a condom and quickly rolling it over his cock. Moving down towards Asahi’s ass, he grabbed a spare pillow, lifting the ace’s hips to put it underneath, giving him better access to the boy. He rubbed the length of his cock against Asahi’s twitching hole, covering it with some of the excess lube, before positioning himself to push in.

                He finally pushed the head of his cock in, slowly at first, Asahi’s ass having started to tighten again after having been neglected during the blowjob but quickly stretching to accommodate the new intrusion. Both boys moaned as Nishinoya slowly pushed inwards more, eventually getting his entire cock into Asahi’s ass, the end rubbing against the ace’s prostate.

                “Your ass feels so good,” Noya moaned, trying to keep himself from thrusting furiously into the boys as he waited for him to adjust, “It’s so tight and soft. Uhhh, it’s sucking me in so lewdly,” After a moment the smaller boys started rocking back and forth, picking up speed when Asahi showed no signs of discomfort, only whining quietly each time he brushed past the prostate.

                “Such a slut, Asahi-san,” Nishinoya said as he continued rocking back and forth into Asahi’s twitching hole with more force, the ace’s cock hard again and bouncing up and down with each thrust. “Getting so hard just from me fucking you. Ah, such a good hole, I wish I could fuck it every day. Fuck you till your loose hole’s the same shape as my cock,” Asahi just moaned in pleasure as Nishinoya enunciated all of his words with another thrust.

                “Yuu, please,” he whimpered, “More, can’t take it,”

                “Greedy slut,” Nishinoya grinned, gripping the ace’s cock in one of his hands, using the other to support himself as he fucked into Asahi, “Bet you think about this all the time, some cock fucking you hard like this. Probably don’t even care who it is, probably love to get fucked from both ends at once, bunch of guys whacking off as they watched such a whore,”

                Asahi groaned even more, breaths becoming heavier as Nishinoya continued spouting all kinds of obscenities, muddled brain conjuring up all kind of images from his words.

                “Maybe I should tell the team, huh? Bet that’d be enough, get them to watch as I fuck your greedy hole, fill you up with cum until it’s spilling out and then let them have their way with you afterwards,” Nishinoya continued, hardly even thinking anymore, just letting his mind run wild as he continued to rut into Asahi, who was clenching around him so well, slick hole sucking him in relentlessly as if trying to milk him dry.

                “Just sit there and watch as the whole team ploughs you, taking load after load up each end, covering your face and body. God, it’d be so hot! I’d fuck you again, fuck that used slutty hole of yours, till I had nothing left and you were collapsed on the floor, stomach plump with cum- Ahhh!”

                Nishinoya came, shooting hard deep in Asahi’s ass, not even thrusting, just letting his hole clench around him, squeezing him with his soft, warm walls. The feeling only intensified as Asahi came a second time, a few weak spurts of cum shooting out, dribbling down Nishinoya’s hand as it kept pumping away at the ace’s oversensitive cock.

                They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, an oversensitive high of pleasure, unable to stop. After what was actually probably less than a minute, Nishinoya gingerly pulled out of Asahi, pulling of his soiled condom, and tossing it onto the bedside table. He pulled the pillow out from underneath Asahi gently, scooching up to lie next to the ace on the bed, both breathing heavily as their hazy minds came down from the post-orgasm high.

                “Uh, well,” Nishinoya finally gasped, “So that’s ASMR?”

                “That was _not_ ASMR,” Asahi panted, “That was... I don’t even know what that was,”

                “It was pretty hot though,” Nishinoya commented, “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard before, and it seemed like you were enjoying yourself,”

                “Yeah, I guess,” Asahi mumbled, blushing profusely, surprised he had the blood left to spare after all that.

                “D-Did you not enjoy it?” Nishinoya asked concerned, “I, I guess it did get pretty strong at the end. I don’t really know what happened, I just-“

                “It’s okay Noya,” Asahi reassured him, before looking away to continue, “Uh, it, it was really okay,”

                “Really?” Nishinoya asked, a little surprised, “But I was calling you a slut, and then started saying all that stuff, I mean, who knew I was so imaginative?” He propped himself up on his elbow when Asahi didn’t respond, looking over to see the boy, eyes clenched shut and face beet red, “Hey,” he said gently, “It’s okay if you liked it. I mean, I didn’t _really_ mean that stuff, it was just, you know...”

                “But you just said the word... _slut_ ,” Asahi moaned, whispering the last word, blushing even more if possible.

                “What?” Nishinoya laughed incredulously, “How can you be embarrassed now? You were all for it when I was going on about the rest of the team full on going for you?” Asahi just groaned and blushed even more, Nishinoya practically feeling the heat radiating of the ace’s face.

                “Hahaha, it’s okay,” Nishinoya said, leaning over and pecking him on the nose, “I still love you.... even if you are a slut,” he snickered, causing Asahi to turn over and hit him with a pillow, leaving Nishinoya laughing even harder as Asahi kept telling him to stop saying such inappropriate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr (http://nightshade--19.tumblr.com/)  
> I promise I can talk about more than haikyuu kinks (but, if you did want to talk about those....)


End file.
